5 times Jack and Gabe get interrupted and 1 time they don't care
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Living in a crowded house, it's difficult for Jack and Gabriel to find some free time to be intimate with each other, and even they think they've found the perfect moment, it doesn't always go according to the plan. [Domestic!AU]


**5 times Jack and Gabe get interrupted while having sex and 1 time they just don't care**

1

\- Damn it, Jack, get on with it already! -, Gabriel exclaimed as Jack nipped as his inner thigh with his teeth.

They were supposed to hurry but Jack is taking his sweet time instead of burying his head between his legs like he had to do. What a fucking tease.

\- Mmh… So impatient, Gabe -, Jack replied, smirking at him, and ok that last time he tied him up and teased him until he couldn't take it anymore, but that doesn't give him the right to do the same thing to him now.

* * *

They really should pick better moments to have sex with each other.

* * *

In the exact same moment when Jack was finally giving some attentions to Gabriel's cock, they heard a crash from outside the window and the scream of a child. It was Fareeha.

* * *

Immediately both of them jumped out of the bed.

Gabriel looked out of the window to see what was going on while Jack was putting his shirt back on.

It seemed like Jesse had crashed with his bicycle against a wall.

\- Hurry up and go check him! -, he ordered Jack then, since he was the only presentable one, - I'll join you in a moment -.

Jack didn't need Gabriel to repeat that twice and he ran out of the room.

Neither of them was thinking about what they were doing before; the lust had been immediately replaced by worry for Jesse.

* * *

Yes, they should definitely start to pick better moments to try to have sex.

* * *

2

Everyone had gone to bed apart Jack and Gabriel who were lying on the sofa, watching a movie.

Well, they were watching one before starting to make out.

* * *

Gabriel's hands were travelling across Jack's torso from under his shirt, and Jack seemed to really appreciate that, judging by his already half-erect penis.

They started to grind their hips together, finally getting some friction. They were still kissing but now it was hungrier, more desperate.

* * *

\- Gabe… More -, Jack whined, and Gabriel was about to give him just that when they heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs.

They moved automatically, putting some distance between each other and assuming a position that would cover their respective erections.

* * *

They heard a loud yawn and they looked up; it was Jesse.

The now 16 years old boy was scratching his head and only then he noticed Jack and Gabriel on the couch.

\- Oh, you're still awake -, he said then, his voice still sleepy.

\- Yes, and you should be in bed right now -, Gabriel replied.

\- Yeah, yeah, don't worry about that -, Jesse said, going towards the kitchen, - I'm just thirsty -.

The two men heard the sound of the fridge opening and soon getting closed again, then they saw Jesse getting out and towards the stairs again.

\- 'Night -, he muttered before vanishing on the second floor.

\- Goodnight -, Jack replied.

* * *

\- … Maybe we should go too -, Jack said then, after a long pause.

Gabriel nodded.

\- Yeah -, he replied then.

* * *

That interruption totally killed the mood.

* * *

3

They were finally alone.

Ana had just left to take the kids to the swimming pool and then she was going groceries shopping; that meant Jack and Gabriel had at least two hours to do what they wanted, and they both knew well what they wanted.

* * *

They didn't even manage to go up the stairs that they were already making out fiercely on the handrail.

* * *

\- We should… Go up -, Jack managed to say between a kiss and another.

Gabriel smirked.

\- Are you sure? -, he asked, then he started to feel Jack's butt cheeks as he whispered in his ear, - I don't think I've ever taken you up the stairs before, we should try it -.

Jack groaned in response.

\- You always have such a way with words… -, he said, sarcastic, but he still let Gabriel's hands wandering under his pants, reaching from what was hidden underneath…

* * *

The door opened. The fucking door opened.

They immediately broke apart as Ana walked past them towards the table on the living room.

\- Sorry guys -, she said, - I've forgotten the phone -.

She doesn't even look up at them as she passed again.

\- Have fun, you two -, she said then as she closed the door.

* * *

\- Do you still want to continue? -, Jack asked then, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His face was deep red.

\- … Not really -, Gabriel replied, then he sighed.

\- Let's just find something else to do -.

* * *

4

\- The water's too hot, Gabe -.

\- Mmh you're always complaining, Morrison -.

Gabriel kissed Jack before he could complain again, while the water was pouring above them. Jack didn't seem to mind, as he put his arms around Gabriel's neck and started to grind his erection against Gabriel's.

\- Yes… Jackie, like that -, he purred starting to kiss his neck, making Jack chuckle.

\- Jackie, huh? -, he said, - I must be doing something very right -, then he took both their penises in his hand, making Gabriel moan.

* * *

Then a voice came from outside accompanied by a loud bang on the door.

\- Hey! Are you done, there? Some people have to piss! -.

* * *

\- Watch your language, young man! -, Jack immediately scolded him, a bit irritated by that interruption.

\- Ok ok, I'll just go watering the bushes, I get it -, Jesse said and despite Jack calling him again he didn't answer, which meant that he was gone.

* * *

\- You -, Jack said then, turning to Gabriel, - I know you're the one who's teaching him this kind of stuff -.

He looked really serious, which didn't go very well with the situation they were in and thus he made Gabriel laugh.

\- As if he wasn't going to learn it anyways -, he said, - Better that he learned that from me than someone else at least, wouldn't you agree? -.

\- Just hurry up and clean yourself -, Jack replied, - I'm not even in the mood anymore -.

\- Yeah, me too -, Gabriel replied, but he was still chuckling.

Jack shot him an ugly look but he didn't say anything; actually, after a while, he joined him too.

* * *

5

\- Ahem -.

Jack and Gabriel looked up and they saw Sombra.

\- Sorry for the interruption, guys -, she apologized, - I just wanted to let you know that I came home early -.

She was smirking the entire time; she wasn't sorry at all.

\- Yeah, um, great -, Gabriel mumbled, raising himself from Jack.

* * *

\- … Do you mind? -, he said then, since Sombra didn't seem to have any intention to leave.

\- Oh right, yeah -, she said then, taking a few steps back.

\- Enjoy yourself -, she added then, winking, then she went up the stairs.

* * *

\- What do we do now? -, Jack asked, still lying on the couch, half undressed.

Thankfully they both still had their pants on; not that it wasn't shameful enough that someone caught them like that, but at least they weren't completely naked.

\- With her here? Absolutely nothing -, Gabriel replied, and Jack could only agree.

* * *

Next time, perhaps…

* * *

+1

\- Faster… Gabe! -, Jack moans as Gabriel thrusts inside him.

It's perfect: they're alone at home, in their room. The door's locked; the window's covered by the curtains.

Nothing can ruin that moment…

Jack's phone starts to vibrate on the nightstand.

… Or maybe something can.

* * *

\- It can't be! -, Gabriel exclaims, reaching for the phone before Jack.

\- Hey, Ana -, he answers, and Jack would like to protest but Gabriel hasn't stopped to move inside him and oh dear he knows that if he opens his mouth only moans would come out of it.

\- Look, I'm fucking Jack right now so we're both a bit busy. We'll call you later -, Gabriel says then and he interrupts the call.

* * *

\- I can't believe you just did that! -, Jack exclaims then, - What if it was an emergen… -.

\- It was nothing serious, don't worry -, Gabriel interrupts him before kissing him.

At first Jack goes along with it, enjoying the feeling of Gabriel's lips on his, but then he breaks the contact soon.

\- Well, it'll be nice to go all the way through at least for once -, he says and Gabriel smiles.

\- Absolutely -, he replies.

His hand reaches for Jack's penis, starting to stroke it along with his thrust. Jack's trembles under him, letting out a loud moan which makes Gabriel smirk.

* * *

\- And now, where were we? -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** happy birthday, gab! Even though I posted it a day later, ooops.

So, I had this idea for a domestic au for a long time and I already have one other fic to write in this setting; hopefully I'll get other ideas too because I really like this au.

Now, let's start with a few explanations:

\- Ana and Gabe are adoptive brothers and with them lives Jack, who's in a relationship with Gabe. All three of them are in the police. Jack and Gabriel are childhood friends but they got together during the time they were in the army.

\- Fareeha is Ana's daughter. In this au Ana is a single mother. Jesse is Gabriel's nephew, so he's his natural sister's son. He's lost both his parents in an accident and has been adopted by Gabriel's family. Even though she doesn't appear in this fic, our dear , Hana Song, is part of the family too. She ends up being adopted by Jack and Gabriel.

\- Sombra is a mexican student who's studying in America, so she's being living with Gabriel. None knows what she's actually studying - or if she's really a student in the first place - nor if Sombra is her real name.

There's still other stuff about this au but for now I'll say only what you need to know about this fic. I'll explain the rest in other fics.


End file.
